Measured in Love
by allie's hope
Summary: Undescribable, Undeniable and Unstoppable: 30 moments stolen from Harry and Ginny.
1. The Beauty of Sapphire

_So this set of 30 drabbles is for the **30 Drabbles in 30 Days** challenge put on by **danicng with tragedies**. Thank you so much to **lily-rhiannon** for Beta'ing and thank you all for taking the time to read this piece of work. I don't own anything this time round. Not one thing._

_~Allie_

* * *

"Ginny?" Harry searched for her in the dark of the kitchen. He fumbled with his wand and uttered Lumos Maxima, turning the lights on and illuminating the pristine cooking area.

He was at the Burrow to pick Ginny up for their date but there had been no answer at the door and when he had checked his battered old watch the face told him quietly that he was perfectly on time.

Harry stepped further into the kitchen, brushing softly against the kitchen chairs, while scanning the room for the fiery red hair. Remembering the clock on the wall, Harry stepped back and craned his head up to see. The clock was old and the paint was chipped, but the words lining the circumference were still accurately legible.

Ginny's face pointed precisely to 'home' while the rest of the family was scattered between 'work' and 'travelling'. Although the clock was much more crowded since the first time Harry had laid his admiring eyes on it, he could instantly pick out Ginny in a heartbeat. Her hair glowed beneath the kitchen lamps and her eyes seemed to follow Harry intently throughout the whole room.

As Harry stood transfixed by the clock, much the same as he had in his second year, Ginny watched keenly from the landing, her eyes transfixed on Harry. She leaned her head against the door frame and let her arms fall serenely to her side. Her sapphire earrings lay down against her pink cheeks and her eyes closed in bliss.

Moments like these, peaceful and private, had been few and far between since the war had ended and Ginny had learnt to cherish them. When she opened her eyes Harry had noticed her and was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry Harry." Ginny blushed and let her feet slip carefully down a few steps. "I wanted to let you be."

Ginny continued down the stairs until she reached Harry who was staring dazedly at her. He made no move to reply, as he remained fixated on her.

"Harry?" Ginny spoke gently, a mere inch away from Harry's face.

"Oh, pardon?" Harry blurted as he stumbled backwards into the coat rack.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny ambled forwards and lifted her hand to Harry's forehead. "You're not warm," Ginny took Harry's hand in hers, "and your hands feel fine."

"No, no, I am fine." Harry raised his hand to Ginny's cheekbone and lifted his finger to touch her dangling sapphire earrings. "It's just, you look really beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you Harry," Ginny chuckled and swatted Harry's hand away playfully, "but I think we have to leave now if we want to make the match."

Harry turned on his heel and followed Ginny as she made her way to the front door. "But Ginny, you really do look nice."

Ginny laughed over her shoulder, "I'm sure I do Harry, I'm sure I do."

"And I really like your earrings." Harry said as he caught up with Ginny's fierce stride. He clasped her hand in his and stroked the back of her hand.

"Harry you don't have to give me compliments. We've been dating for six months, I know you like me." Ginny stated as she stopped in the accustomed apparating spot. She turned to Harry and smiled at his awestricken expression. "But thank you anyways."

Harry sighed and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek impulsively. "See, that wasn't so hard."

They both laughed and Ginny held tighter onto Harry's hand as she was tugged up and around towards the Quidditch Stadium. Her earrings flapped softly as they landed, catching the light and catching Harry's eye and as Ginny walked purposefully towards the ticket booth Harry shook his head in disbelief at his ever fortunate luck.

* * *

_Thanks for making it through to the end...but here is the thing. Don't favourite this story or add it to your alerts without reviewing it. All you authors out there know how annoying that is. And if you have never experienced that annoyance, well then you'll just have to believe me._

__

Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this tale and I hope you will be back for more. **Review Please!**

~Allie


	2. The Unsureness of Love

_**Disclaimer: **Here's the truth: While it may seem plausible that I made all of this up...I didnt. It was JKR. :P_

**_A/N: _**_Oliver needs help from Harry on the subject of love. Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Contest. Enjoy! Thank you to Ginny Jackson for suffering through the horrible job of Beta'ing._

* * *

Harry and Oliver Wood sat across from each other, not talking, brows furrowed, as the rest of the Wizarding world raced busily around them.

They had met early that morning while Harry was meandering through Diagon Alley and had spotted Oliver inside Quality Quidditch Supplies staring longingly at the new Shooting Star 4W. After tapping on the window and finally pulling Oliver away from the brooms and keeper's gloves, Oliver joined Harry outside on the street.

Oliver and Harry had talked during their walk, recounting the years after Oliver had graduated, his time spent on Puddlemere United's reserve team, and then moving onto the war, falling silent at times, neither one wanting to bring up anything too heavy.

* * *

Four hours later while they nursed their sore feet, the pair waited on a young waiter to bring out two glasses of cold Pumpkin Juice.

"So…what do you think?" Oliver asked Harry embarrassedly.

"I, uh, I, um, don't really know." Harry stumbled. He reached haphazardly for the salt-shaker looking for something to do with his fidgeting hands, almost knocking it over while he continued to contemplate Oliver's question.

"But do you think its love?" Oliver shied away from Harry's stare and instead took up fiddling with his jacket zipper.

"Love?" Harry asked incredulously. "What do I know about love?"

"I thought maybe since you and Ginny…" Oliver trailed off as he noticed the uncomfortable expression on Harry's face.

Neither Harry nor Oliver said anything as the waiter brought them out their tall glasses of juice. Harry cradled the ice cold glass in his hands, tiny drops of condensation falling quietly on the table. He lifted the glass to his lips but before he let the liquid pore over them, he became aware of just how confused Oliver was looking. Harry set the glass back on the table, careful not to slosh any over the sides, and looked up at Oliver.

"How long have you and Katie been dating?" It was a simple question for Harry to ask, however the answer provided would not be so straightforward.

"Well, uh, we first went out in her seventh year, when I was twenty. I would meet her in Hogsmeade but neither of us had told anyone because, well, she was seventeen and I was…not." Oliver explained. "That was in December, and we continued meeting until April but then I started training with Puddlemere and we just kind of stopped seeing each other."

Harry took the break to take a sip of the pumpkin juice and let Oliver prepare the rest of his monologue. An older couple walked into the café, holding hands and whispering gently to each other. They sat down in the back corner and the woman leaned closer to the man. Harry saw that Oliver was watching the couple as well and as the man tenderly brushed a strand of hair from the woman's face, Harry spoke.

"That's what love is." Harry stated frankly.

When Oliver didn't reply, Harry tore his eyes away from the couple to face him. Oliver wasn't watching the couple either; instead he was muttering something to himself, a pained expression covering his face.

"Oliver?" Harry asked. "Er, what are you doing?

Oliver slowly lifted his eyes, "We were walking down her street the other night and she told me loved me. And all did was a grumble in agreement." Oliver shook his head and laughed. "I grumbled! She told me she loved me and I grumbled!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Oliver cursed under his breath. But as Oliver continued to look more and more upset, the answer to Oliver's first question became clearer.

"I think you love her."

Oliver snapped his head up. "You what?"

"I think you love her." Harry said again, this time with more confidence. At Oliver's perplexed expression, Harry elaborated. "If you didn't love her, you wouldn't care this much about the grumble."

Oliver furrowed his brows and ran a bewildered hand through his cropped hair. He cleared his throat and glanced back at the elderly couple, realization flashing across his face. "I love her." Oliver stood up from the table and pushed back his chair. "I love her! I love Katie Bell!"

Harry stood up as well, leaving nine sickles on the table, and he and Oliver walked out of the café.

"Thanks Harry." Oliver said as he began walking towards the Florists, where he would have the witch charm a bouquet of daffodils to be turquoise, Katie's favourite colour.

"Alright Oliver, see you later." Harry waved goodbye and as he walked away he knew that if Ginny ever confessed her love to him, grumbling would be the last thing on his mind.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope it wasn't too boring. Unfortunately I had no inspiration with this prompt ('Love? What do I know about Love?') despite the possibility for something amazing. _

_But then again, this is Harry we are talking about. He was never an outwardly emotional kinda guy._

_So, **REVIEW. AND DO NOT FAVOURITE OR ALERT THIS STORY WITHOUT REVIEWING. SIRIUSLY.**_


End file.
